Le Monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt
by Jilano
Summary: Ouais, c'est moi. Matt. En train d'écrire un journal intime. De la comédie, des moments gênants, et une stupidité totale. Mes pensées sur absolument tout. La vie, l'amour, Mello, et les pâtes au fromage. Vous ne voulez définitivement pas louper ça.
1. Janvier

Note de Jilano : Nous voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! :D Ou pour vous proposer de lire une toute nouvelle traduction MattxMello. Ce n'est pas du tout dans le même style que ce que l'on a pu faire auparavant, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'œuvre originale si vous parlez anglais :) Bonne lecture !

Note de Caela : Eeeh ouais, nous voilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Sur un ton bien plus humoristique que tout ce que nous avons pu faire là. (Ouais, c'est absolument pas comparable, en fait XD) J'espère que vous allez aimer, en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis, surtout qu'on a l'impression que beaucoup moins de monde adhérait aux fictions Mello/Matt, ces derniers temps... Enfin brefouilles, bonne lecture, petits enfants ! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Ohba et Obata. *Triste* L'histoire appartient à Rainbow Fruit Loop (Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement d'aller lire ses autres fictions ou celle-ci en anglais et laissez-lui pleeeeein de reviews)

**Rating** : T (Beaucoup plus soft que le reste de nos fics)

* * *

**Le Monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

**2 Janvier 2006. **

Nom de Dieu, comment est-ce que je suis supposé commencer ce truc ?

« Cher journal »… ? Non, ça me donne l'impression d'être une gamine idiote, pleurnicheuse et sans ami. Hm.

« Salut, journal ! » … ? Non, ça donne l'impression que je suis impatient de commencer ce stupide projet. Et je ne le suis pas. Parce que c'est stupide.

Pas de salutation du tout ? Une salutation désinvolte ? Une note disant à tous ceux qui voudraient lire ce truc d'aller se faire foutre ? Une salutation convenable et polie à l'intention de Roger ?

Ah, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas vraiment commencé, et je suis déjà perdu. Je trouve les journaux intimes très surfaits.

Bon, peu importe. Ouais, c'est moi. Matt. En train d'écrire dans un journal intime. Même si je préfère juste dire 'journal'. Mais c'est difficile à croire, je sais. Roger a pensé que nous donner à tous un journal nous aiderait à devenir… Attendez, quels étaient ses mots ?

Bah, je vais demander à Mello.

Ah oui. C'est une bonne chose que la mémoire de Mello ne soit pas aussi foireuse que la mienne. Enfin bref. Les mots de Roger étaient : « Ces journaux vous aideront à exprimer vos sentiments. » (C'était drôle, ceci dit, parce que Roger regardait Near avec insistance quand il a dit ça. Enfoiré sans émotions. Ça nous a fait rigoler, Mello et moi.) « Ils vous aideront à dire la vérité, et au bout d'un moment, vous pourrez confier vos secrets les plus intimes à votre journal. »

Mais, la partie vraiment terrifiante de ce 'devoir', c'est qu'il veut lire nos journaux de temps en temps pour « être sûr qu'on s'y tient ». Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la plupart d'entre nous. Mais je veux dire; what the fuck? Mello et moi avons cette théorie selon laquelle Roger est un pédophile, et c'est pour ça qu'il travaille avec un tas de gosses surdoués. Enfin. Roger essaye de cacher sa pédophilie en disant qu'il déteste les enfants… Quel. Raté.

Enfin, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop écrit pour la journée. Mon bras commence à me faire mal. Je pense ne jamais avoir autant écrit de ma vie. Je suis à l'agonie.

Et je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je suis enthousiasmé par ce devoir, ou un truc débile dans le genre.

Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Vraiment.

* * *

**6 Janvier 2006. **

Bon, je ne comptais plus écrire, parce que je déteste toujours écrire dans ce journal, mais je suppose que je devrais faire un effort.

…En fait, c'est faux. Near écrit presque des dissertations dans le sien, et du coup, Mello est devenu maussade, et chiant, tout ça parce que ça montre que Near est meilleur que lui. Ou un truc dans le genre. Puis Mello m'a dit d'écrire le sien à sa place; il ne trouve pas qu'écrire un journal soit assez 'viril' pour lui. Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais trop occupé à écrire le mien pour écrire le sien. Donc voilà.

Puisque je suis là, autant vous donner quelques informations me concernant. C'est incroyablement passionnant, je vous jure.

Nom: Matt. Ou plutôt, Mail Jeevas. Maintenant que j'ai écrit mon vrai nom, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que personne ne lira ça, ou je pourrais en mourir. Par exemple, peut-être que dans le futur, un assassin psychopathe pourra tuer quelqu'un juste en connaissant son nom. Mais bon, ça semble un tout petit peu improbable.

Sexe: Oui, s'il-vous plait. LOL. Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'utiliser du langage sms dans ces journaux ? J'espère. Sinon, Roger va me tuer. LMAO. Surprise, surprise. Mais, non. Je parie que je suis… Attendez… Attendez… Ce suspense… Ooh, ce suspense… Je suis un mec. Vous aviez deviné ? Si oui, bravo ! Vos pouvoirs de déduction sont fantastiques. Votre QI doit être élevé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Ouais. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas de la Wammy.

Âge: Presque, presque seize ans. J'ai presque l'âge légal pour… plein de trucs. J'ai de la chance. Je me demande ce que j'aurai pour mon anniversaire. J'espère que quelqu'un s'en souviendra. Pas comme l'année dernière…

Date de naissance : 1er février. Ouaip. Ce qui fait de moi un des plus vieux de la Wammy. Youpi ! La vie est belle. Et le sarcasme encore mieux.

Aliment préféré : Pizza. Mello me tuerait pour ne pas avoir dit chocolat. C'est exactement son genre de contrôler les gens comme ça, cet enfoiré. Pas que je le lui dirais, ceci dit, parce que j'aime mon visage comme il est.

Couleur préférée : Bleu pâle. Pas comme les yeux de Mello, ceci dit, parce que ce serait bizarre. Et suspect. Et limite obsédé. Et juste un petit peu gay.

Position actuelle : Sous ma couette, dans mon lit, dans la chambre que je partage avec Mello, à la Wammy's House, en Angleterre, dans le monde, dans l'univers- Vous comprenez l'idée, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas sur Mars. Rappelez-vous ça, et vous pourrez me trouver. Au bout d'un moment.

Futur métier désiré : Ne pas être 'le nouveau L'. Parce que je suis un rebelle. Enfin. Pour en revenir à la question posée. Est-ce que 'joueur professionnel' compte comme un métier ? Waouh, imaginez ça. Être payé pour jouer à des jeux vidéo toute la journée. Je serais assis par terre (un de mes passe-temps), en train de manger des chips (très salées), de boire du coca à la vanille (mon nouveau parfum préféré), et de jouer et ÊTRE PAYÉ DES MILLIERS. Ce serait énorme ! Woooow. Je suis surexcité maintenant, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce travail existe. Si je devais choisir un vrai métier, ceci dit, je choisirais sûrement d'être un hacker professionnel. Parce que je suis totalement du genre à respecter la loi.

Meilleur ami : Mello. Me demandez pas pourquoi; même moi je sais pas. Mais ce taré a sûrement un truc qui fait que je veux traîner avec lui. Par contre, je suis tellement fier de connaître son vrai nom. Personne d'autre ne le connait. N'imaginez pas que je vais vous le dire, ceci dit. Impertinent.

Orientation sexuelle. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je commence à penser que je suis peut-être asexuel. Je suppose que ça rendrait les choses plus simples, dans le futur, avec, vous savez, les gens. Je ne suis pas vraiment sociable. Hum…

Beurk, non ! Je viens d'avoir une pensée très dérangeante. Near est asexuel. Near. Argh! Je ne veux pas être asexuel avec Near !

Je suis en pleine crise de nerfs, là, il vaut peut-être mieux que j'arrête. Vous avez vu ce que ça me fait, d'écrire un journal ?

* * *

**13 Janvier 2006. **

Je suis de retour. C'est le moment de lancer des confettis de toutes les couleurs et d'organiser une fête extravagante. Mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi raconter. Il ne se passe jamais rien de passionnant à la Wammy.

Oh, non, attendez. Ce n'est pas vrai. Quelque chose s'est produit aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Vous être prêts ? C'est super excitant.

On a eu le choix entre des œufs brouillés, des bagels OU des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Wow, du calme, pas tant d'excitation. Je ne veux pas que les choses dégénèrent. Mais vraiment. Trois possibilités de petits déjeuners ? Est-ce qu'ils VEULENT qu'on devienne obèses ? Ceci dit, ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'on prenne une portion de chaque.

Ou, dans le cas de Mello, quatre portions de chaque.

Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour ne pas grossir ?

* * *

**19 Janvier 2006.**

Bon sang. Mello est un vrai rebelle. Il s'est presque fait virer de la Wammy. Encore une fois.

Est-ce que vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Non ? Je vais quand même vous raconter.

Il « s'ennuyait », alors il s'est glissé dans la cuisine et a remplacé le sel de toutes les salières avec de la lessive. De la lessive. Genre, la poudre blanche que vous mettez dans votre machine. Je précise juste au cas où vous pensiez que « lessive » était le nouveau mot pour dire cocaïne. C'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs, et ça ne le sera jamais, parce que c'est ringard.

Mais franchement. De la lessive. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, pas vrai ?

Faux. Tout a dégénéré quand un gamin a eu une réaction allergique à – ce qu'on pensait être – ses pâtes au fromage. Oh, comme nous nous trompions.

Des pâtes au fromage. On nous en sert tout le temps. Probablement parce que c'est tout ce que les cuisiniers savent faire. Je n'aime pas vraiment. C'est gluant, et plein de fromage, et ça a une odeur de vomi. Mello adore ça, mais bon, il est étrange.

Enfin, je dois dire, même Mello a eu l'air de regretter quand il a vu le gosse partir en urgence à l'hôpital dans un état critique, entre la vie et la mort.

L'excuse de Mello, en revanche, fut « C'est de sa faute d'avoir été allergique à la lessive alors qu'il aurait pu l'être à plein d'autres trucs. »

Je suis plutôt d'accord.

* * *

**24 Janvier 2006. **

Vous savez, maintenant que j'y pense, ma vie est plutôt intéressante, en fait. Je pense que quelqu'un de célèbre devrait venir faire un documentaire sur les élèves de la Wammy's House. Il y aurait des tonnes de téléspectateurs. Nous, les génies, sommes des gens très divertissants – et fascinants. Et quand je dis « nous, les génies », je parle bien sûr de Mello et moi.

Aujourd'hui, Mello et moi avons décidé de nous mettre à rire dès qu'on voyait le nez de Near, et à le pointer du doigt. Non, pas Near en lui-même, mais son nez. Ça a l'air simple, mais c'était hilarant. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait vers nous, on fixait son nez et on rigolait.

C'est amusant, parce que tout le monde s'est donné le mot, et très vite, tous les élèves de la Wammy rigolaient et pointaient du doigt le minuscule nez de Near.

Je crois que je suis mort à force de rigoler. Je sais que c'est immature, mais qui s'en soucie ?

Near est maintenant parano à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose sur le nez.

Pour un génie pareil, il a vraiment du mal à comprendre l'humour.

C'est vraiment distrayant de persécuter Near, même si ça a l'air horrible. Je vous suggère, si vous êtes coincé dans la même pièce que Near, et que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, de le persécuter. C'est plus drôle que ça en a l'air, vraiment.

* * *

**29 Janvier 2006. **

Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais je pensais mettre à jour mon journal intime. Hm, je voulais dire journal. Journal. Journal.

J'ai hâte que ce soit mon anniversaire, vous savez. C'est dans quelques jours, et j'espère vraiment que Mello s'en rappellera. Cet enfoiré me doit toujours un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile, j'ai laissé quelques indices. Qui vont du subtil au pas-si-subtil. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai laissé traîner des notes qui disaient « Ce n'est plus dans longtemps ! » et « J'adorerais avoir ce jeu pour le 1er février » et « Mel, si tu oublies encore une fois mon anniversaire – C'EST LE PREMIER FÉVRIER – je vais te bouffer. Et je sais à quel point tu es contre le cannibalisme. »

Vous savez. Des petits indices discrets et polis.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


	2. Février

Note de Jilano : Coucou tout le monde ! Actuellement, je suis au boulot, ce qui explique mon extrême lenteur pour publier. Mon dieu, que c'est chiant. Mais bientôt je m'envole pour Prague, et ça me motive incroyablement pour traduire :D Donc je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Caela : C'est la fin des vacances et je n'ai même pas fait le tiers de ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Et à part le WE à Disney, on ne peut pas dire que je sois partie. Ça me désole, vous savez. J'ai envie de me foutre sous mes couettes et de ne pas en ressortir. Ça me paraît un bon plan, vous ne pensez pas ? Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Kalas1209 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contentes que ça t'aie plu :) Voilà pour la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ana** : Tiens, une fan de Near, c'est rare ! x) Nous, on tient absolument à te remercier pour tous ces compliments *.* Bref, bonne lecture à toi !

**Nao **: Hey ! Merci pour la review et contente que ça t'aie plu, je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à l'auteure originale :) Bonne lecture !

**Shtroumpfette** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce deuxième chapitre aussi bien que le premier )

**Peter Queen** : Yup, totalement autorisé ! 8) En tout cas, merci pour la review, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

**1er Février 2006.**

Mello a oublié mon putain d'anniversaire. L'enfoiré. Alors que je lui avais laissé toutes ces notes prévenantes et gentilles.

Mais, vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ?

Il a eu de la chance que je ne le bouffe pas.

Enfin bon. Au moins une personne s'en est rappelée. Malheureusement, cette personne était Near – Near, entre tous – mais j'ai décidé d'utiliser la … hum, gentillesse de Near à mon avantage.

J'avais espéré pouvoir faire culpabiliser Mello pour qu'il m'offre quelque chose.

Ma conversation avec Mello s'est à peu près déroulée de la manière suivante :

Moi : « Au moins, Near s'en est rappelé. Tu sais, je commence à penser qu'il serait un meilleur ami que toi. Tu m'oublies tout le temps, Mel ! C'est tellement blessant ! Je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis ! Je suppose que je me suis trompé ! » Et je me suis mis à geindre de façon dramatique pendant un moment.

Mello: « Ferme-là, Matt. Je t'achèterai du chocolat plus tard, si tu me laisses tranquille. »

Moi: « Mello, le chocolat ne peut pas tout réparer ! Je veux plus que du chocolat ! Je veux un cadeau réfléchi et très cher ! »

A ce point de la conversation, Mello a émis un son qui avait l'air d'un grognement, et a dit : « Très bien ! Je t'achèterai quelque chose d'extraordinaire demain ! Mon Dieu ! »

Moi : «…Je peux avoir du chocolat aussi ? »

Je crois que Mello était sur le point d'imploser.

Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que j'espérais, en fait.

Donc, à présent, alors que j'écris, je suis en train de grignoter une barre de chocolat au lait Hershey. Je voulais celle au goût Cookies 'n' Cream, mais Mello a dit non.

Connard.

Mais, en dehors du fiasco concernant Mello, je crois que mon anniversaire s'est bien passé. J'ai réussi à convaincre les cuisiniers de me faire un gâteau avec seize bougies, et un glaçage au chocolat blanc et à la framboise. Malheureusement, j'ai fait tomber le gâteau sur le chemin de notre chambre, à Mello et à moi, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Aussi, je n'ai pas reçu de voiture de la part de Roger (radin), ce qui était pourtant le cadeau que je voulais vraiment. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas de notoriété publique qu'il convient d'acheter une belle voiture rouge aux personnes qui fêtent leur seizième anniversaire ?

Apparemment non.

* * *

**4 Février 2006.**

J'ai échappé de justesse à un meurtre aujourd'hui. C'était un peu gênant, en tout cas.

Et tout ça parce que j'ai accidentellement (mensonges, c'était totalement fait exprès) brûlé le nouveau jean rose fuchsia de Mello.

…Plus aucun doute sur son orientation sexuelle du coup.

Mais franchement. Un jean moulant rose fuchsia ? Pourquoi ? C'en est embarrassant.

Et moi qui croyais que Mello ne portait que du noir. Je suppose que je me trompais. Ou peut-être que le rose est le nouveau noir. Ça ne me surprendrait vraiment pas.

Il faut que je me souvienne d'interroger Mello à propos de son nouveau jean.

Mais revenons au sujet. Je ne suis pas très sûr de la façon dont Mello envisageait de m'assassiner avec une pomme à moitié mangée, une cuillère en plastique et un gros dictionnaire d'espagnol.

Il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez certaines choses qui traversent l'esprit de Mello.

En fait, à votre place, je resterais très éloigné de l'esprit de Mello.

Et bonne chance pour vous retirer de la tête l'image de Mello portant un jean fuchsia très, très serré. C'est impossible, croyez moi. J'ai essayé.

* * *

**7 Février 2006.**

Mello ne m'a toujours pas acheté ce cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il m'avait promis. C'est vraiment décevant. Je vais peut-être être obligé de lui voler son argent et de m'acheter quelque chose moi-même.

Mais, pour le côté positif, j'ai réussi à me souvenir de l'interroger sur son jean moulant fuchsia. Il s'en est acheté un autre – avec mon argent, malheureusement – après « l'accident », donc je n'ai pas échappé à la honte de devoir marcher à côté d'un mec habillé en rose fuchsia.

Je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de réponse à ma question, ceci dit, parce que tout ce que Mello a dit fut : « Je suis super sexy en rose, Matt, et tu le sais. » Puis il a balancé ses hanches dans une espèce de danse étrange de séduction, et ce fut la fin de la discussion.

Mais j'évite Mello pour l'instant, parce que le classement mensuel vient d'être affiché, et comme d'habitude, il est deuxième.

Vous pourriez penser qu'il s'y est habitué, maintenant, mais toujours pas. Il tourne en rond et assassine tous ceux qui l'agacent. Et il suffit de respirer pour agacer Mello quand il est en plein syndrome prémenstruel – version masculine. Donc, être assassiné est presque inévitable durant la première semaine de chaque mois.

« Assassinat » semble être un thème récurrent avec Mello.

* * *

**14 Février 2006.**

La Saint Valentin est un de ces jours, très, très étranges que vous haïssez, ou que vous adorez, selon votre situation.

J'étais content cette année, ce qui est une première.

Moi, bien sûr, j'ai acheté à Mello une tonne de chocolat, parce que je suis un de ces irremplaçables, fantastiques meilleurs amis. Et puis, je crois que Mello n'a bientôt plus de chocolat, et le jour où Mello n'a plus de chocolat est aussi le dernier jour où je verrai la lumière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai été plutôt surpris aujourd'hui, ceci dit, quand Mello m'a balancé un paquet de cigarettes en chocolat. Le discours qui a suivi ressemblait à peu près à : « Le chocolat, c'est carrément mieux que ces stupides cigarettes que tu fumes. Tu vas finir par crever à cause de ça un jour. Donc j'ai pensé à te sauver la vie en t'offrant du chocolat. Parce que je suis fantastique. »

Je l'ai ensuite taquiné en lui disant que son discours était très romantique, et que moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup. Ensuite, j'ai embrassé le bout de son nez, juste comme ça.

Le bout de ses oreilles est devenu rouge vif, et je me suis presque étouffé de rire.

Donc, au final, une très bonne journée.

* * *

**19 Février 2006.**

Je suis tombé sur Near ce matin – oh mon Dieu, quelle terreur – et il m'a demandé mon opinion sur la barbe de Robert Pattinson. Est-ce que je pensais que ça lui allait bien et que ça le rendait attirant, ou est-ce que je pensais que ça lui donnait l'air d'un clochard ?

…Bon sang, qui a un avis prononcé sur la foutue barbe de Robert Pattinson ?

Mais je lui ai dit que je trouvais la pilosité faciale de Robert absolument fantastique, et que j'admirais sa capacité à bien la porter.

C'était du sarcasme, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr que Near comprenne le sarcasme, parce qu'il s'est éloigné d'un air pensif.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plaît que quelqu'un me dise que Near ne va pas se faire pousser une barbe. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

* * *

**25 Février 2006.**

Mello et moi avons parlé de nos journaux aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont nous sommes arrivés sur ce sujet, parce qu'à la base, nous discutions du fait que les caniches devraient être interdits en Angleterre.

Mais passons. Mello m'a laissé jeter un coup d'œil à son journal, et toutes les lignes étaient remplies de « Je déteste Near. Je déteste Near. Je déteste Near. », de l'écriture étonnamment féminine de Mello. C'est comme un mantra, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'ai commencé à lui dire que son journal intime est supposé être rempli de ses pensées, de ses émotions et de ses expériences, mais je me suis arrêté, parce que la phrase « Je déteste Near » résume les pensées, les émotions et les expériences de Mello.

C'est aussi la seule phrase que je l'entends murmurer dans son sommeil. Ça et 'Plus, j'ai besoin de plus !'

…Hm, ouais, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'espère vraiment qu'il parle de chocolat.

Mais pour revenir sur le sujet, j'ai cette intuition que Mello n'aime pas Near. C'est juste une suspicion, mais vous voyez pourquoi je pense ça ? La bonne réponse est oui.

Et j'ai demandé à Mello comment il appelait son journal. Il m'a regardé avec un regard vide, donc je lui ai dit que j'avais appelé le mien « Le monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt. » Intelligent, pas vrai ? Parce que ma vie est à la fois étrange et merveilleuse, vous voyez ? Et puis, juste au cas où vous seriez confus à ce sujet, Matt, c'est moi.

Bien. Content d'avoir pu éclaircir ce point.

Mello m'a ensuite regardé comme si une autre tête m'était poussée, avant de finalement me dire qu'il avait appelé son journal 'Gus'.

Gus.

J'en ai assez dit.

* * *

**28 Février 2006.**

Au revoir, Février, content de t'avoir connu. Puisse Mars être une aussi grande perte de temps que tu l'étais.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà la suite des fantastiques aventures de Matt et Mello ! Votre avis ? 8)


End file.
